1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, generally, relates to brushing, scrubbing and cleaning devices for the teeth and, more particularly, to a new and improved toothbrush of a one piece construction for attaching directly to a toothpaste tube.
The prior art is replete with toothbrush devices, each with its own unique features, but when it comes to a structure that is practical to make, using presently available manufacturing procedures, many of these prior structures cannot be made economically. In addition, the highly mobile society today has needs that are not met with the devices of the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,165 to Costanza describes a particular toothpaste dispenser for attaching to a toothbrush, with a cover for the toothbrush for packing and traveling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,747 to Drohomirecky describes a toothbrush arrangement for using a standard toothpaste tube and has a specially formed bore to convey toothpaste to the bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,635 to Kim describes a form of toothbrush structure with a slide closure for the opening to the bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,984 to Gaebel describes a toothbrush with a specially formed handle for carrying toothpaste and with a quantity indicator window.
A review of the teachings provided by each of the above-listed prior art patents reveals that, using present day manufacturing techniques, the fabrication cost of each would far exceed that which could be recouped in the market place. Therefore, a need still exists for a structure that admits of fabrication, using modern techniques, to provide many of the features that are still needed today.